<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fix Awakens by BenSoloHands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123466">The Fix Awakens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloHands/pseuds/BenSoloHands'>BenSoloHands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonverse fix it, Crack, F/M, Luke is dumb, Smut, TROS Fix IT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloHands/pseuds/BenSoloHands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of a fix it. It begins at the interrogation. This is crack of course!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fix Awakens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Rey was dreaming about some dude in a black cape and a mask. For some reason he was chasing her in the damn woods and had a red glowing stick. What the fuck? Suddenly she jerked awake and took in her surroundings. She was strapped to a chair and in the corner kneeling on the floor was the dude she was dreaming about. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who the fuck are you and where am I?” She asked, giving him a stare down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your my guest, and I dont have to tell you my fucking name scavenger.” He growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you wearing that stupid ass mask? Were you born with 15 eyes and 3 noses or some shit?” Rey asked, getting annoyed with this fucker. The smartass in black stood up and took off his mask. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shiiiiiiiit!” Rey whispered to herself. This guy was so hot she thought this damn room would catch on fucking fire. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me about that god damn droid.” He said walking towards her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t have him, he’s my pet damn it! Also fuck you.” Rey responded, staring at those flowing black locks. She could have sworn she started to drool. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s ok, we can do this the hard way scavenger!” He hissed as he held his hand up to her head and started crawling in her damn brain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahhhh! What the fuck asshole that hurts!” Rey bitched as he kept clawing around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're a lonely sand rat I see. I dont know why the fuck you wanted to stay on Jakku. I mean damn you know your parents are not coming back. You Imagined an ocean? Well shit why didn’t you just leave that fucking desert planet and go see a fucking ocean!? Are you dumb or some shit? Wait….did you just picture me naked? He kept rattling on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kiss my ass!” Rey yelled, then she felt something. Some kind of power of some shit. She tried pushing back and found herself inside this beautiful asshole’s head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You….your afraid that you will never be as strong as Darth Vader!” She yelled pushing him out of her head.  He jumped back and gave her an eat shit and die look. Rey wanted to try that again. So she slowly snuck into his head. She had to find out who this smartass cunt was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your name is Ben Solo, wait Han Solo is your father!? I know that guy! I hitched a ride with him to Maz’s! Where are Finn and Chewy damn it? Wait….did you just picture me naked too?” She asked as he shoved her out of his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not my name Miss nosey pants! My name is Kylo Ren and I run this bitch up in here!” Kylo yelled pointing a finger into her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow you are Han’s son for sure with all this finger pointing.” She replied with a smug look. Kylo growled and put his helmet back on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “I have to go talk with my boss. You keep your ass right here. I will be back and I will get that fucking map!” Kylo bitched as he left the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God why do the hot ones always have to be giant cunts?” Rey said to herself. She had to get the fuck out of here. She looked around and saw some bitch ass stormtroopers hanging out behind her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open.” She said trying to get into the dude’s head. The trooper walked over and stood beside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The fuck did you just say to me bitch?” He replied pointing his gun at her. So she tried again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bitch did I stutter? I said you will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the fucking door open!” Rey was getting pissed. She had places to be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will remove these restraints and leave the cell with the door open.” He said as he unlocked her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you will give me your weapon while jerking off and doing river dance!” She huffed as he handed her his weapon, pulled his cock out and jerked off dancing everywhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey laughed maniacally as she ran out of the cell. She snuck around for a while trying to figure out where the fuck the hanger was when she rounded the corner and ran into Finn, Han and Chewy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh fuck Rey! Thank the maker!” Finn said, hugging her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good to see you kid, we have to blow this damn place up before we leave so follow us.” Han said and they made their way to the lower levels. As they were setting up the bombs Rey sensed Kylo walking around cussing up a storm looking for them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Han, your son is coming!” Rey said, grabbing his arm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How the fuck do you know that?” Han said growling like an old bear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He did something to my damn brain and now I can lift rocks and make stormtroopers jerk themselves off.” She replied while Han looked at her like she was high. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys go ahead to the Falcon and get her ready, I have to talk to Ben.” Han said looking around trying to think of a plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No I will stay with you Han, this dude is powerful and your old! You will need help!” Rey replied, pulling her gun back out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh kiss my ass Rey! Fine, you come with me and you two get back to the ship.” Han groaned as he and Rey made their way over to the catwalk where they saw Kylo walking around for some odd reason. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“BEN!” Han yelled as Kylo spun around. Rey followed behind Han out onto the catwalk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Han Solo, I've been waiting for this shit for a long time.” Kylo replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Watch your mouth boy! Your never too old for me to whoop that ass and take off that stupid mask! You know the ladies love that damn hair of yours!”  Han yelled, putting his blaster back in its holster. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jesus Dad!” Kylo groaned as he took off the helmet. Rey saw her chance to get rid of that damn thing so she force threw the helmet off of the catwalk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn it those things are expensive!” Kylo yelled looking at Rey. She just smiled at him, thinking about how she would like to get her fingers in that damn hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think too loud scavenger.” Kylo said with a smirk on his pretty face. Rey turned red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your mom sent me here to bring your pissed off ass home. Look I know we were both dicks to you growing up and we should have never sent you to live with Luke. He can barely take care of a god damn goldfish let alone a human being.” Han said as he got closer to Kylo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My boss tells me that if I kill you I will grow stronger. He’s damn wise. What kind of life could you and mom offer me compared to what I have here? You both ditched me! Just because I set the falcon on fire twice and levitated my entire middle school class into outer space doesn't mean I deserved to go live with fucked up Uncle Luke! Did you know he tried to kill me in my fucking sleep dad?! Did you know that?” Kylo started to cry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck?! Luke tried to kill you? Oh hell no! Come with us son and I will give you the fucking map and you and I will go kill his bitch ass together!” Han yelled, throwing his hands in the air. Rey didn’t know what the fuck was going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are…..are you serious dad?” Kylo asked with hope in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck yes I’m serious! Nobody tries to kill my offspring! Even if you are fucked up in the head at the moment! Help me blow this place up and leave with us on the Falcon son!” Han said, holding his hand out for Ben to take it. Rey really fucking hoped this hot peice of ass would take Han’s hand. She held her breath and waited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright dad.” Kylo said, taking Han’s hand. Han smiled and patted his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s get the fuck out of here boy.” He said as they made their way off the catwalk. Rey looked over at this big beast walking next to her and smiled. Kylo looked down at her and gave her a slight grin. Holy shit maybe if he stopped being such a prick she would have a chance with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Also, we are calling you Ben again, no more of this Kylo Ren horseshit.” Han said as they made their way up the ramp of the Falcon. Finn pulled out his blaster and started shooting as soon as he saw Ben. The bolts froze in the air and Ben shot them out of the open ramp. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“REY!!!! HAN! What the fuck? Why is he here?” He yelled pointing at Ben. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s my son dickhead, now stop shooting on my ship and sit the fuck down.” Han said walking past Finn and into the cockpit. Finn looked at Rey for answers but she just shrugged. After they took off, Han pulled out the bomb detonator and blew up shit ass star killer base. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben walked into the cockpit and he wanted to puke looking around at this piece of shit ship.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad, where are we going?” He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Going to see your mom so we can get the droid with the map to find Luke. Then we can go beat his sorry grizzled old ass.” Han replied as he put the Falcon into hyperspace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh hell no dad! You didn’t say anything about seeing mom! I have been at war with her for years!” Ben yelled. Han looked at Chewy and gave him a nod. Chewy stood up and threw Ben over his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn it Dad! This shit worked when I was a kid but I’m a grown ass man now!” Ben yelled kicking and screaming as Chewy carried him away. Chewy threw Ben on the seat next to Rey telling him to stay there and shut the fuck up until they got to the rebel base. Finn was asleep in the back so Rey had this good looking man all to herself. Ben looked over at her and swallowed hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um sorry for kind of torturing you back there…..I wasn’t going to hurt you in the end. I just needed the map to Skywalker. In case you didn’t know, Skywalker is a cunt.” Ben said looking at Rey and licking those big pink lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes I got that impression from what you told Han, about him trying to kill you.” Rey said, giving him a warm smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he sense that I could beat his ass with my darkness so he got pissed and tried to kill me in my fucking sleep. I woke up and blew up that piece of shit outhouse looking hut he had me sleeping in. Then my boss, Snoke is his name, showed up on his ship and killed everyone. I never got to explain to anybody that it wasn’t me that did it. I thought Luke was dead but I found out later that he was just knocked out in the rubble of my shitty hut. Of course when he woke up he thought I killed everybody and burned down his fucking prep school. So he ran away like a bitch and hid somewhere in the galaxy and nobody has seen him since.” Ben explained while Rey listened in shock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I went with Snoke and he trained me in the darkside and I haven't seen my parents since then. He told me they hated me and I believed him so that's that.” He sighed as he leaned back against the sofa. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, I dont understand why Luke didn’t tell your parents he tried to kill you, this sounds like all his fucking fault! I will help you kill that old fucker then we will get rid of your shit boss!” Rey said jumping up and pounding her fist against the wall. Ben was impressed by this hot scavenger, but of course he wasn’t about to tell her that. Rey turned and looked at him slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are impressed by me and you think I’m hot???” She asked, looking at him in awe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh shit I forgot you can hear me now!” Ben said, covering his face with his hands. Rey smiled at him and sat next to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So this is the force I have? I mean did you give it to me like a disease or something? I don't know shit about this.” Rey asked, putting her hand on his arm. Ben looked at her and laughed in her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No Rey its not a fucking disease, you were born with it, apparently I awaken it when I read your mind.” He said standing up and walking over to get some caf. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I can move shit around now and read people’s minds?” She asked as she got up to stand next to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah that's about it, but for some reason it feels like we are connected on a deeper level than just the force. I can’t explain it.” He replied looking down at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do I get a lightsaber now? When I was back at Maz’s that damn thing called to me but it scared the shit out of me so I got the fuck out of dodge. I think Finn has it now but I don't want that one, feels like it has a lot of death attached to it.” She said, grabbing a cup of caf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I sensed that saber once we got on board, it’s my grandfather's saber, it's technically mine. I dont want that fucking thing either though.” He said as he looked towards where Finn was sleeping with the saber sitting on the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So…..we will take it to Luke and shove it up his lying fucking ass.” Rey replied smiling up at Ben.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They landed at the resistance base but Ben refused to leave the Falcon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If mom wants to see me she can fucking find me here, I’m not going out there! Fuck this place!” Ben whined like a toddler. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, stay in here and pout, I will be back with your mom and the droid.” Han said as he and Chewy left the Falcon. Rey decided to stay on the Falcon with Ben, for one thing she didn’t know any of those damn people out there and two...Ben was hot. She walked into the captains quarters just as Ben was removing his shirt. Holy fuck he was shredded. She hid behind the door wanting to get a big old eye full of this giant fucker. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben knew Rey was hiding behind the fucking door, she obviously forgot he could sense her every move. So he thought he would fuck with her and give her a little show.  He removed his pants painfully slow and gave his ass a little shake. He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head to fluff his hair out. He bent over to give Rey a nice view of his ass in his tight black under pants. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey let out a loud sigh then slapped her hand over her mouth. Ben smiled to himself and started to pull down his underpants…….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“REY! REY!!! REY!!! Where are you!?” Came from the damn hallway. Finn came running inside so Rey was forced to come out of her hiding spot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fucking traitor!” Ben mumbled as he pulled his undergarments back up and found some of his old clothes in the closet. Just a plain black sweater and black leather pants. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it Finn!?” Rey asked, looking at him with anger in her eyes. She was about to see a glorious ass and this fucker ruined it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leia is on her way to the Falcon, they know where Skywalker is.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben made his way up to the cockpit, he froze when he saw his mom sitting in the pilot's seat punching in coordinates to some shithole called Ahch To and looking very pissed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello son,” Leia said without turning around to look at him. “Your father is getting us some supplies together, then we are going to kick Luke’s ass as one big happy family!” Ben stared at her and she finally turned around. Leia stood up and threw her arms around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Han told me what Luke did to you. So now its time for some fucking payback!” She said as she patted his back and looked up at him. Ben couldn't believe this shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s do it mom.” He replied smiling down at her. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Finn decided to stay behind at the base with a guy named Poe that he had taken a liking too. Han tried to pilot the Falcon but Leia force pushed him into the co-pilot seat and told him to sit down and shut the fuck up. Rey didn’t have to come along, but she didn’t want to be parted from Ben just yet. She felt the connection he spoke of too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they landed on Ahch To Ben felt a ripple of fear in the force. Obviously Luke knew they were all here and ready to kick his ass. Rey picked up the lightsaber, ready to shove it up Luke’s ass. Leia was the first one off the ship with a blaster in her hand. Han and Chewy followed her while Ben and Rey took up the rear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“LUKE! Where the fuck are you! Get your bitch ass out here!” Leia yelled towards the huts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sweetheart, calm down, we all want a turn beating some ass.” Han said as he put his hand on her shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck off Han!” Leia growled force throwing him into Chewy’s arms. Ben looked over at Rey and smiled. He was beginning to think he wouldn’t have to lift a damn finger to kill Luke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want Leia?!” Luke’s voice came from inside one of the huts. Leia had enough of this bullshit, she lifted Luke’s hut with the force and shook it until his ass fell out of the window. Han pulled Luke up by his shirt and punched him dead in the fucking face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You son of a bitch! You told us Ben killed all those folks at your school! And you sure as hell didn’t tell us that you tried to kill him that night!” Han yelled. He was about to throw another punch when Leia stopped him with the force. Ben and Rey just stood in the background watching. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia summoned the lightsaber Rey was carrying and forced Luke to bend over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think this belongs to you asshole!” Leia yelled as she force shoved the saber up Luke’s ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AHHHHHHHH LEIA FUCKING HELL!” Luke screamed as his arms went flying towards his ass trying to pull out the saber. Rey burst into laughter. She turned to look at Ben and for the first time since meeting him, he had a giant toothy grin on his face. And Rey knew she was in fucking love. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You might want to be still Luke, don't want to activate the on switch do you?” Leia said leaning over Luke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leia! Damn it I didn’t know Snoke was the one that killed everybody! I have cut myself off from the force! I had no idea!” Luke screamed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you did try to kill Ben that night and didn’t fucking tell us!” Leia replied, slapping Luke in the face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes I did! I saw a vision of him kicking my ass and I couldn't have that! I’m the greatest Jedi who ever lived damn it!” He replied moaning in pain. Leia was about to ignite the saber in Luke’s ass when Ben stopped her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom I can’t believe I’m saying this but we might need him to help kill Snoke, so don't kill him yet.” He said as he used the force to yank the saber out of his ass and over the cliff. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke moaned standing up and rubbing his asshole.</p>
<p>He looked over at Rey and his eyes got as big as fucking saucers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s got the darkside in her! She’s got the darkside in her! Fucking hide!” He screamed trying to crawl back into his ruined hut. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey looked around then looked Ben up and down thinking to herself, “Well, I dont have the darkside in me yet but I was hoping for some eventually.” Staring at Ben’s crotch. Her shields must have been getting better because Ben didn’t seem to read her mind this time thank god.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what Luke, you're such a pansy these days. We will do this without you! Just stay here on your fucking island!” Leia yelled as she stormed back onto the Falcon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You fucking suck Luke.” Han said as he and Chewy followed Leia. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eat shit Luke.” Ben said looking at Rey and motioning for her to follow him. Rey just shrugged and flipped Luke off before following Ben. When Ben and Rey got back aboard they heard Han cussing up a storm from the cockpit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well kids, it looks like we are stuck here for the night, the compressor is acting up again.” He said as he punched the control panel. Han and Chewy got to work on the compressor while Leia got to work making dinner. Rey was outside sitting on the edge of the cliff petting some porgs when she sensed Ben coming up behind her. He sat down next to her and looked out over the ocean. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, I’m going to kill Snoke and blow up the rest of the First order when we leave here. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to. You don't owe me anything.“ he said glancing over at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't have anywhere else to go. It's not like my parents are ever coming back. I see that now. Besides, you're not so bad to be around now that you are not a dick.” She said smiling over at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will need a teacher, I can show you the ways of the force.” Ben held out his hand looking into her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Join me.” He whispered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You got it.” Rey replied slamming her hand into his like it was a fucking magnet. It was like Ben had been hit by a Tie silencer at full speed, he was in fucking love.  He leaned towards Rey’s face and looked down at her lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're not alone Ben.” Rey smiled as she leaned towards Ben to meet him halfway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Neither are you Rey.” he said as he pressed his lips to hers. Rey was so turned on she could die. She shoved Ben down onto the grass and crawled on top of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh shit, I have been thinking about this since you took off that fucking helmet!” She whispered into his ear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” Ben smiled as he turned his head to kiss her again. He ran his hands under her tunic, grabbed her tits and squeezed her nipples. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh fuck Ben!” Rey moaned and she ripped his sweater over his head. She kissed his chest and made her way down to his belt ripping it off with the force. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn your hot Rey!” Ben said as he shoved her face towards his crotch. Rey pulled down his pants and yanked his dick out. It was the biggest fucking thing she had ever seen. Just as she was about to put her mouth around his dick they heard footsteps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“STOP! Don’t desecrate my island you horny fucks!” Luke screamed as he stood a few feet behind them. Rey was so fucking pissed he head was spinning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“FUCK OFF LUKE!” They both yelled as they force pushed him together to the other side of the island. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You two are an awesome Dyad.” Ben and Rey turned around to see the force ghost of some young dude staring at Ben with his dick hanging out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who the fuck are you?” Ben yelled as he pulled his pants up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anakin skywalker, I just stopped by to tell you that you are a Dyad which means two that are one. You are more powerful together than any other Jedi.” Anakin said still just standing there not taking the hint that he needed to fuck off too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok thanks Grandpa, but we are busy at the moment.” Ben said as he was about to try and blast his ghost across the island too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I get it I get it! I will talk to you guys later, oh and you guys can pass objects to each other through the force and you have a force bond. You can see each other from across the galaxy and all that shit. Bye!” He said finally disappearing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finally!” Ben said as he yanked his pants back down. Rey was on her knees in a fucking flash. She finally got to swallow that big dick without interruptions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it Rey, suck that fucking darkside dick!” Ben panted as Rey bobbed her head faster and faster. She used the force to tickle his asshole and squeeze his balls. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AHHHH Shit! Hell yes baby! I’m about to cum, I want to be inside that Jedi pussy!” He groaned as she pulled his dick out of her mouth with a pop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not a Jedi Ben, Fuck the Jedi. I just want to be with you. Dark, Light I dont give a shit.” Rey said as she pulled her clothes off and pulled him down to the grass. </p>
<p>Ben rolled on top of her kissing her lips and trailing down to her tits. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I want to check out that pretty cunt of yours.” He said as he made his way down to her mound spreading her legs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Show that cunt whose boss Ben.” She said winking at him as he plowed his face into her wet core. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh fuck Ben! Yes! Suck on that darkside loving clit!” She screamed as he lapped up every single drop of her. He shoved two thick fingers inside of her and she screamed in delight cumming all over his large nose. Ben grinned at her and climbed back on top, lining his cock up with her entrance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to fuck you so bad Rey.” He whispered into her neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do it Ben! I want to have your beautiful ebony haired babies!” She said as he ran her fingers through his hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit….I fucking love you Rey, I know we have only known each other for like 2 days but fuck I dont care. I’m yours baby.” Ben replied as he slowly entered her waiting cunt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oooooohhhhh fuck Ben! , I love you too and your god damn right your mine. Now fuck me!” Rey hissed as she adjusted to the size of him. Ben took it slow at first since she had the tightest cunt in the galaxy, but once he got her nice and loose he rammed into her at a killer pace.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck Rey I’m going to cum all in this Jakku pussy!” He moaned, picking up the pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cum in this sandy pussy Ben!” She yelled and grabbed his ass forcing him deeper.  Ben came with the force of light speed then crashed on top of Rey. Whispering how much he loved her and that he was never going to be parted from her. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The next morning the Falcon was ready to go. Rey retrieved the lightsaber that had been up Luke’s ass. Her and Ben force pulled it in half just to get the cyber crystal out for Rey’s saber staff she was planning on making. They threw the old ass saber case at Luke as they took off from his shitty island. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can do this without him. Fuck that old attempted murdering hermit!” Han said as he put the Falcon in hyperspace.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben helped Rey build her saber staff and it was a fucking masterpiece. A lot better than Anakins murder saber. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next 2 months Ben and Rey trained, ate and fucked non-stop. Trying to get their Dyad shit together before killing snoke. They had gotten good and passing each other shit through the force, like drinks, food and sex toys. Finally the day of the attack came. Ben decided to pose as Kylo Ren and Rey was to be his prisoner while the resistance stood on standby to blow the First Order the fuck up at their signal. They stole a Tie fighter and made their way to Snoke’s ship. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look fucking hot in these cuffs scavenger. Maybe I will fuck you in them later.” Ben whispered in Rey's ear as he walked her to the elevator and nodded at the stormtroopers as they went by. The elevator door closed and Rey had him up against the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will totally fucking let you.” She said smashing her lips into his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rey….baby….Rey….we don't have time. We are almost at the throne room.” Ben huffed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fucking hell.” Rey sighed and pulled away from him just as the door opened to reveal Snoke,  sitting on his toilet looking throne. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so glad you were able to escape the resistance my apprentice! And you brought me a present as well!” </p>
<p>Snoke said, looking ugly as hell at Rey. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually she’s mine, I want to keep her and train her.” Ben replied bowing before Snoke. Snoke lifted his hand and Rey came flying up to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s not that great looking of a fuck. You sure you want to screw this tiny tit bitch?” Snoke sneered. Rey was mad as hell, she was tired of waiting for the signal. She used the force to pull out the syringe full of instant diarrhea and stabbed him in the forehead with it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“FUCK! You little Whore!” Snoke screamed and Rey fell to the ground. Snoke stubbled around the room holding his stomach and leaving a trail of shit behind him. Rey ran back over to Ben and pulled out her saber staff ready to fight but all the guards were falling over dead from the stench of Snoke shit. Snoke fell over and looked up at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You little fucks…….” Ben used his saber to cut Snoke’s face off before he could finish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was easy.” Rey said smacking Ben on the ass. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad now!” Ben said into his com link as he and Rey ran back to the tie fighter. Right after Ben and Rey took off, Han led the resistance to blow up the rest of the First Order. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>1 Year Later</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben, I have something to tell you.” Rey said as she rolled over on top of his naked ass. They were on their honeymoon in Naboo, laying in bed looking out over the lake with the moon shining on the water's surface. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it baby?” He replied kissing her chin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remember when I said I wanted to have your ebony haired babies?” She asked looking into his whiskey colored eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I remember……..oh fuck!” Ben said sitting up and pulling her into his lap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey beamed at him and put his hand on her stomach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There are two in here that we can start with, then maybe we can have a couple of brown haired ones later.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben kissed the shit out of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They lived happily ever after.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>TROS never happened.  Fuck that movie. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>